


Watched

by entanglednow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watched

The field is in the middle of nowhere, a riot of grass and ground, that might belong to no one at all. For this moment in time, at least, it belongs to Arthur.

Merlin is buried in the swaying grass like he's fallen there from above, Arthur balanced above him, smiling down like he owns absolutely everything. Merlin refuses to admit out loud that he just might. In fact, he thinks he should call him on his arrogance, but every time he knows just what to say Arthur will lean in, and crush it back into his mouth, turn it into noise and _need._

The wind only serves to make Arthur more magnificent, every time he slides back it takes his hair and throws it back messier than before, lending him a wild, feral, look that Merlin has no defence against. He reaches up, fingers skidding on bare skin, he fails to reclaim Arthur by force so brings him by encouragement instead. Breathes out when he crushes him into the grass. When he spreads the grass flat and kisses him, follows the line of Merlin's throat until there's just sting and sensation.

Merlin rolls his head sideways. A lonely sheep stands on a patch of higher ground.

It's watching them.

The next time Arthur leans down Merlin makes a noise, which is less than happy.

Arthur's sigh is loud against the side of Merlin's face.

"What is it?"

Merlin tips his head sideways. Arthur's eyes follow the movement.

"It's a sheep?" Arthur says slowly, like Merlin hasn't quite explained what the problem was, or possibly like he thought it might _attack_ them.

"I can't do this while it's..." Merlin gestures in a vague sort of way, perfectly aware that what he's about to say is going to come out wrong. "I can't do this while it's _watching."_

Arthur considers the sheep for a moment, expression fierce.

"What are the chances that it's a sorcerer pretending to be a sheep?"

The sheep eats some grass.

It makes digestive noises.

"Fairly low," Merlin admits.

"Then it doesn't matter," Arthur says, like that will be his final word on it. His fingers find Merlin's grass-strewn hair, pull until Merlin has little choice but to let Arthur own him just a little more, and finally grumbles assent.


End file.
